Disney High, New beginnings
by Gamergirl18
Summary: Ariel and Mulan are part of a band, Belle gets in trouble, and Flynn falls for the new girl.
1. Chapter 1 Mondays

**Ariel**

I hit my alarm so hard I knocked it off my night stand. Damn I hate Mondays. I rolled out of bed only to see my sister Arista digging through my closet.

"What are you doing!?"

"Looking for clothes, duh."

"Get out!"

I hit her with my pillow until she backed out of my room. You would think with all the money we have she'd leave my stuff alone. Besides, I'm the youngest; I should be the one stealing her clothes!

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. My red hair stuck up in every way imaginable. I grabbed my comb and dragged it though the knots, hoping to sort out the mess on my head. My hair never wanted to behave.

"Hurry up Ariel! I'm gonna leave without you!"

I yanked on my jeans and purple ruffled tank before rushing downstairs into the living room.

"Um, Ariel?" Arista made a pointed look at my feet.

Shoes!

I took the stairs two at a time until I reached my room. I grabbed my vans and socks and awkwardly slid down the stairs while putting them on. Aquata threw me my pack as I ran out the door, only to stop dead in my tracks. There, in our huge driveway, was a new, bright green convertible with a big red bow on it.

"Happy Birthday Darling," my dad said as he walked over and gave me a hug.

In the chaos of the morning I totally forgot about my birthday. My Sweet 16!

"Oh Daddy thank you!"

"Only the best for my little girl. Don't forget about your party tonight."

I waved goodbye as I got into Arista's car. I was getting my license after school today so I will be able to drive my new baby to school tomorrow! I can't wait to tell Jazz and Mulan! I am totally willing to give rides to school!

**Jasmine**

Why was she always late? I looked at my phone as I waited on the front lawn of the school. Waiting for Mulan was terrible. That girl may be the fastest person on the track team but in the morning she was as slow as a snail. I need to talk to her about Ariel's birthday present before she shows up. Finally, a panting Mulan dashed around the corner.

"Finally!"

"I over slept and then I couldn't find my soccer uniform."

"Never mind. You all set for the party tonight?"

"Yep! Got the handout printed and on my desk at home and my dress is hanging in the closet calling my name."

All the band members (myself included) pitched in for a couple of hours of studio time for the band. I could have bought it by myself but the band wanted it to be a group present. Down The Rabbit Hole (DTRH) has had plenty of gigs but hasn't gotten around to recording a CD yet. Ariel is going to freak!

"Oh, here she comes!"

We watched as Arista drove up with Ariel in tow. We bombarded her once the car pulled up to a stop.

"Happy Sweet 16!" we shouted at her.

I presented her with a bright green cupcake with the number 16 in purple frosting.

"Oh you guys this is great!"

She gave us hugs before we headed into school. Ariel couldn't stop talking about her new car and her party tonight.

"It's going to be amazing!" she shouted, her mouth full of green cupcake.

"Whoa girl, chew with your mouth closed."

She giggled and covered her mouth. Ariel was the best, but she could be a total weirdo some times.

"Hey Ariel, Happy Birthday."

Aladdin approached us, his guitar case in hand. He played bass in Skin Deep while Ariel sang and Mulan was lead guitar. A senior named Flynn played the drums, he was pretty chill.

"Thanks Aladdin! You'll be at my party tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You'll be there too, right Jazz?"

I quickly looked down at my phone, hoping he wasn't noticing me blush. Did he really care if I was at the party or not? Of course he did, I was his band manager.

"Of course. As band manager it is my duty to partake in any band member celebrations."

"Even if it's me celebrating the longest spitball ever shot?"

I turned around to see Flynn entering the school, drum sticks sticking out of his back pocket.

"Um, eww, no. Sorry to disappoint."

"No problem."

"So how did you spend your weekend?" Aladdin asked, that cute little half smile crossing his face. Damn he was so cute, with that floppy black hair and startling dark eyes.

"Worked on scoring gigs for you guys for next weekend. Still waiting to hear back from a few places."

"As long as we don't play any weddings or stuff like that I'm all good."

I glared at Flynn as he messed with something on his phone.

"You will play what I book you."

He stuck his tongue out at me as he headed to the breakfast line. Aladdin just shrugged his shoulders and followed after.

Ugh, Mondays.

**Mulan**

While the rest of the gang hung back and talked I raced to Mr. Hades history class. I had to turn in my extra credit essay on Ancient Chinese Culture before classes started.

"Here you go sir!"

"Well done Mulan. 10 pages, just as I asked."

"Yep! Everything anyone would want to know about Ancient China."

"It'll take me about a week or so for me to grade this then I'll be able to give it back. Run along now."

Mr. Hades usually hates students but I was an exception. I was the only one allowed to do extra credit because I didn't do half ass work and he knew my parents expectations of me and my grades.

I dumped my stuff in my locker and grabbed my chemistry book. My friends all had Latin with Mr. Thatch first period so I was alone, but that was ok because Shang was in chemistry with me. He's the captain of the boys' soccer team and a total hottie! Sadly he wasn't my lab partner, he was Aurora's and I felt so sorry for him. Aurora's nice and all, but she's a total air head.

I quickly took my seat as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. My lab partner, Eric, was running late as usual. I think I saw him posting "save the whale" flyers on the way here. Mr. Jafar cleared his throat to get everyone to quiet down, which only worked for him because he was scary as hell.

"Hello. Today we will have a pop quiz on the periodic table to help refresh your memories. Please take out a pencil and put your books away. Anyone caught talking, cheating, or pulling out their phones will get an F and detention for the next two weeks. You may begin."

The periodic table? I haven't looked at that in months! Oh God, I was going to fail.

I hate Mondays…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapunzel**

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I raced away from the car. My mother had spent the last 15 minutes lecturing me on the dangers of high school. Nothing she said would ruin this experience for me!

My first day of real high school. My mom and I have always been traveling for her work so I had to be homeschooled. When her company decided to settle us down in one place, I begged her to let me go to normal school. She finally broke down and said yes.

I ran into the office, excited to get my schedule and start my first day. I wasn't paying attention and slammed right into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" I shouted, helping pick up the papers she dropped.

"Don't sweat it; I should have been paying attention to people around me. You're the new girl, Rapunzel, right? I'm Tiana, I'll be showing you around today."

She flashed me a huge smile and led me into the office. I hope everyone is as nice as her. She left in the lobby outside the principal's office so she could run some errands. Turns out she's the student council president.

"Hello, you must be Rapunzel. Come on it."

An old man with black and gray hair emerged from the principal's office, so I assumed this was Mr. Walt, principal of Disney High.

"Welcome to your first day of Disney High. I saw that you've already met Tiana, she will be your guide for the day. Here's your class schedule, a map, and a student handbook. Please read through that carefully. Here at Disney High School we encourage participation in a school club or sport. Here is a list of all the clubs and their advisors, plus the schedule for the upcoming spring sports. Do you have any questions?"

My head was spinning from all the information I had just been given. Clubs? Sports? This was awesome!

"I just can't wait to start classes!"

"Well go on then, 2nd period is just about to start. Tiana will show you the way."

I waved goodbye as I raced out of the office. My schedule showed I had Physical Science next.

"Let's see your schedule! Maybe we have a shared class."

Tiana took my schedule as she led me to my class. I was so excited, my first day of school and I already made a friend.

"Darn, no shared classes, but I do know some girls in this class. Let's see, I think Cinderella is in Physical Science. You can talk to her! She's so sweet. Oh, and Peter is there too! He's a little silly sometimes but he's one of the nicest boys I know. Oh you're going to have such a great time here! Well, here's your class. See you later!"

We waved goodbye before I bounced into class. I felt ready take on anything!

**Esmeralda **

I slowly slid into a seat, resting my head on the table. I hate Mondays.

"Hey girlie. Why so glum?"

I looked up to see Pocahontas sliding into the seat next to me. She looked happy and perky as always. That girl never dealt with a case of the Mondays, or a hangover.

"Late party…no caffeine…no sleep…really tired."

"Well take some of my food, may help you wake up."

I peeked over my arms to check out what she brought. A bowl of fruit and a salad.

"Stupid vegetarians," I mumbled, taking some fruit. I didn't have time to grab any lunch from home and the schools food makes me barf.

"You know, you really should stop going to those Sunday night parties. They're stupid and you may actually be able to function on Monday's like a normal human."

I stuck my tongue at her as I took a strawberry. I would party whenever I wanted.

"Hey," Quasi said as he sat down on my other side. He was usually too shy to sit with the group at lunch, but I guess today he's changing it up.

"Hey Quasi. Um, what's that?" I asked, pointing to his lunch tray.

"Um, meatloaf?" even he didn't look sure about that.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Take this."  
I looked up to see Phoebus handing me a water bottle. I took it, giving him a grateful smile. He always knew just what to do to make me feel better.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, has anyone seen Flynn today?"

I hate Flynn with a fiery passion. He's so damn cocky; he grates on my every nerve.

"I heard he got detention again, has to spend lunch in the library now."

"Damn, ok thanks Pocahontas. See you later Es."

I watched him walk away, wishing he would come and sit with us. He's probably heading to the gym.

"Um, earth to Es, hello?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, are you working tonight?"

"Yeah. Mr. Hatter said we were going to be short staffed tonight."

"Guess you're gonna miss the party tonight."  
"Party?"

"Yeah, that sophomore girl Ariel is having a birthday bash tonight. Flynn was able to get us invites. Heard it was going to be pretty awesome."

"Damn it. I hate having a job."

**Aladdin**

"Man, that test was harsh. Why did we take Latin again?"

Mr. Thatch surprised us with a pop quiz and I wasn't the only one who looked beat. Ariel looked like her brain might explode and Jasmine looked like she needed a nap.

"That wasn't a test that was a bomb. I'm pretty sure my grade dropped after that."

"Don't sweat it, I bet you did just fine."

She gave me a sweet smile and I smiled back. I love that smile, especially when I was the cause of it.

"Well, while you guys hang around and look like dorks, I have gym to get to."

"Why are you so excited for gym class? Don't you have to climb that rope today?" Ariel usually hated gym, and was continually late.

"Didn't you hear? Eric just transferred into her class."

Everyone knew Ariel had a huge crush on Eric. Everyone except him that is. I knew Eric liked her too, but would kill me if I said anything.

"Later!" Ariel shouted, racing off to the gym.

"Good luck!"

"She's gonna fall off the rope and land right in Eric's arms I if I know her luck."

I shook my head, knowing she was right. Somehow Ariel always got her way.

"Let's go. Mr. Hades will bust a vein if we're late again."  
I shoved my stuff in my locker, peeking glances at Jazz down the hall. She was so beautiful. If only I wasn't such a wimp. Eric tells me to just go for it and ask her out, but he's not really one to be giving advice.

"Hey, you coming?"

I snapped out of my head to see Jazz waving me over. Sometimes I loved school.


	3. Chapter 3 good times and possibilities

**Belle**

I quickly put the rest of the books on my cart away before the final school bell rang. My father was coming home today after traveling with his new invention and I wanted to finish cleaning the house before he got home. I was rushing so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and slammed my cart right into a person.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!"

I looked up from the books that had fallen on the floor to see a very tall, very muscular guy standing in front of me. He had longish brown hair tied back and startling brown eyes. I knew him as Adam Corbel, a junior here at Disney High and the son of a very powerful business man here in town.

"I'm so sorry Adam; I was just so concerned with these books."

He didn't even say anything, just made a gruff sound that I couldn't make out any words in and walked away. At least he didn't yell at me. Adam has a reputation of having a hot temper. He's gotten in fights with Gaston and some of the other obnoxious football players. He never gets in much trouble though. Probably has something to do with all the money his dad donates to the school.

I shoved the rest of the books back on the cart and returned it to the front of the library. Just more work for me to do tomorrow, I thought as I raced toward the buses. I quickly took a seat near the front, away from Gaston's younger friends who don't yet have cars. Even if he when he isn't around they still find it funny to harass me. I took out a book and settled into my seat for the hour long bus ride to my house. This one was about fairy tale knights defeating dragons. Tarzan, the librarian, always joked with me about how I could probably recite this whole book from heart with how many times I've read it.

When the bus got close to my house I saw my father's little red station wagon parked out front. Why was he home so early? I hope that there isn't any bad news.

"Papa?" I called into the house. It was strangely dark inside, almost as if no one was home.

I heard footsteps in the kitchen and raced in there to see my father sitting at the dining table, cradling a cup of coffee.

"Oh papa, you're back! But why are you home so early?"

"Caught an early flight in to surprise you."

If he had been more jovial I would have believed it, but he looked depressed so I knew something was wrong.

"Papa, what's going on?"

"I didn't sell as many of my inventions as I thought I would. We only many ½ of the amount of profit we thought we would. But don't worry darling girl, everything will be fine. I just have to come up with another invention that will sell better. Find out what others need and build something that they could use. That's all I need to do, yeah, that's it."

I could tell my father was distressed, so I decided to leave him be for a little while. I picked up the house a little, not like it really needed it but I needed to stay busy. I made my father his dinner and as he went off to bed I started my homework. I would have to get a job, that was our only solution. Until father could come up with another invention I could get a job, maybe work at the Queen's Heart with Tiana. She makes good tips there serving coffee. Maybe I could do that. We would figure this out, father and I, we always do.

**Mulan**

I raced out onto the soccer field, ready to kick some visiting schools butt. I ran around the other players, searching for my in to get the ball. I slid it around my opponent's feet and ran back toward their goalie. With a final kick, I made it past their goalie and scored the winning goal for our team. We all ran onto the field, screaming and cheering about our win. This takes us into the state championships next week. We all gathered around our coach, Kida, as she told us what a good job we did. I saw the time on her watch and freaked. I had an hour until Ariel's party.

I waved goodbye to my teammates as I raced home, eager to get in the shower and de-stink myself. I had to make sure I got there on time or Ariel would kill me! Jasmine would probably kill me too for being late with her birthday present. I hopped out of the shower and straight into my dress. It was red with a large purple sash across the middle and had a puffed out skirt with lots of tulle underneath. I dried my hair straight, grabbed my heels and guitar, and booked it to the car where my mom was waiting.

"You look so pretty Mulan. Have fun at her party ok, but not too much fun."

She gave me a wink as I rushed out of the car and into Ariel's giant backyard. I frantically searched the crowd till I saw Jasmine standing there in here teal dress that hugged all the rights spots making her look fantastic. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail which on me would have looked sloppy but on her it looked elegant and refined.

"There you are! Why are you always late?"

"I'm sorry! Soccer game went into sudden overtime. We won though! And I remembered Ariel's present."

I grabbed the printed paper out from my guitar case and handed it to her. Ariel was going to go crazy when she sees we got DTRH studio time. We can finally get that CD we've always wanted, maybe get on the radio!

Ariel ran over to us from where she had been standing with her dad. She looked beautiful in a sea green dress that was all ruffles and made her look fantastic. She even had on purple heels with little sea shells on them to match her earrings.

"Ariel you look fantastic!" I shouted as she made her way over here.

This party she was throwing was huge. We had all been helping her plan it sense the beginning of the school year. We agreed that our band would play and the rest of the music would be from her MP3 player. Her dad had wanted a formal dinner with all her friends but she wasn't having that. She demanded that her dad let us plan this, that she was a big girl now and could do some things on her own. Of course her dad helped us with getting a caterer for the event and someone to set up a stage for us. Over all it turned out amazing.

"Thanks, you do too! How did the soccer game go?"

"We won! State championship here we come! Is the rest of the band here?"

"Yeah, I think I saw Aladdin and Flynn over by the punch bowl. Don't worry; I made sure Flynn wasn't spiking my punch. My father would kill him!"

We walked over to find Aladdin and Flynn messing with their instruments near the stage.

"Hey guys, I think it's time for Ariel to open her present."

Flynn and Aladdin quickly came over, their faces betraying goofy grins.

"This is a gift from everyone, including Jasmine," Aladdin said, looking at Jasmine as he said it. Those two were head over heels for one another and didn't even know it.

"Yeah, we all thought this would be the best present ever!" shouted Flynn, thrusting his drum sticks in the air in a fist pump.

I handed Ariel the paper and waiting to see her reaction while she read it. Her face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Studio time! Oh my god guys this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

She squeezed us into a band hug that left some of us gasping for air (ME!)

"Ok, I think it's time for us to get on stage. I really want to play some of our new songs!"

Ariel looked so happy. I wonder if Eric was here yet, or if she invited Shang. Oh I hope so.

**Cinderella**

"Hey, so do you wanna hang out with us today? We were thinking of going to the Queen's Heart for some coffee then maybe go see a movie."

I felt bad for saying no, because I always do, but I had to get home before Anastasia and Drezella did.

"Sorry guys, too much homework. Maybe next time."

I watched Snow White and Aurora walked away and felt bad for lying. Well, it wasn't really lying; I did have a ton of homework to do. I had to make sure I was home to do my step sisters laundry and clean the house before my step mother got home. If I didn't, I don't want to know how long she'll ground me.

I drove home as fast as I could without breaking the speeding laws. If I got a ticket I would never see my car again and I worked really hard for my baby. I prayed that Drezella and Anastasia were still busy talking to Gaston. More like fawning actually.

I ran into the house and right up to their rooms. As long as I had the laundry at least started they wouldn't hassle me too much. I just wish they would separate their clothes so I didn't have to, but that would be asking way too much. I once asked for them to bring their dishes to the kitchen after dinner and step mother grounded me for a week for over working her darling daughters. If only my father was around to see how they treat me, but both him and mother now live in the town's cemetery.

I got the laundry started, the morning dishes done, and started the vacuuming all before the girls got home.

"Hey, I have math homework I need you to do. You know math gives me a headache."

"And I need you to do my chemistry."

"Yes Drezella, yes Anastasia."

Once they were up in their rooms I plugged in my headphones and rocked out to some Adele while I vacuumed. I almost didn't hear it when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted, rushing to the door. If it was a package for step mother she would never forgive me if I missed the mail man.

The second I opened the door my heart stopped. Standing in front of me was none other than Charming. He was the cutest guy in school, a senior, and one of the nicest guys I know. I hardly ever get the chance to talk to him though; we don't share any classes because I'm only a sophomore.

"H…hey Charming. What are you doing here? Want me to go get Anastasia or Drezella?"

"I'm actually here to see you. I was going to ask you this at school but you were always with Snow White and I don't think she likes me too much."

It's true that Snow White isn't Charming's biggest fan. She thinks he's a snob, but that's only because she asked him out once and he said he didn't like her like that. Snow White is a Junior and really pretty, so I was almost positive he would have said yes. She's been bitter for a few months now, but I'm sure she'll get over it.

"So, um, what did you wanna ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend. The new Thor movie is coming out and I know you loved the first one so I thought we could go see the second one Saturday."

He's asking me out? Oh my god this is the best day ever!

"Of course, I'd love to go!"

"Great. I'll be by to pick you up around two. Is that ok?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Cool. See you at school tomorrow. Bye."

I closed the door and just hugged myself. Charming asked me out. Charming asked me out! I was so giddy and happy I didn't even mind the rest of my afternoon chores, and I got them done in record time.

I can't wait for Saturday.

**Aurora **

"It sucks that Cinderella can never go with us."

I nodded in agreement with Snow White as we made our way to my car. I knew it was because of her wicked step sisters but I knew why she lied. She doesn't like to admit they rule her life.

"Hey baby girl."

I looked up to see Phillip approaching. I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss. I hadn't seen him all day and I missed him so much.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had basketball practice."

"Coach canceled. Said something about the art teacher I think."

"Those two totally have a thing," Snow White said, finally bursting our little bubble.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. So, where are you girls heading?"

"The Queen's Heart. I totally need my coffee fix! Cheerleading starts up again tomorrow and I want to enjoy my last day of break."  
I was the captain of the cheerleading team, and even though practices didn't start officially until next week, I had to get everything ready. I had to make sure our uniforms got dry cleaned, the pom poms are fixed and ready to go and the posters made for try outs. During our practices we will also be doing tryouts at the same time.

"Why don't you join us? We are going to see a movie afterwards."

"Sure, why not. You don't mind, do you Snow White."

"Not at all! This will be great!"

Snow White was such a good friend. I know she was looking forward to this being a girls thing but she knew how I felt about Phillip and was always willing to have him come along with us. We all climbed in my car and drove into town. The Queen's Heart was a café owned by Mr. Hatter and Mr. March, though usually the only person we ever saw was Mr. Hatter. Personally, I think Mr. March is a little crazy.

"Hey Tiana, hey Es. I didn't know you were working today."

Tiana and Esmeralda work here after schools, Tiana more than Es. I'm pretty sure Es only worked here because her father demanded she learn some responsibility. Tiana was saving up for college.

"Yeah, we are short staffed today so I was called in. At least I get free coffee."

Es went right to making our orders while Phillip paid. He was such a sweetie. We took our usual seat over by the window. It let us see everyone who walked by while shopping. It was such a nice day out I almost wished they had outdoor seating.

"So, are you all ready for the birthday party tonight?"

Snow and I both got invites to Ariel's big birthday bash. Her older sister use to baby sit both of us when we were little. We weren't really the nicest to Ariel back then but she forgave us after a while when we apologized for how we acted.

"Yup. I found the cutest little dress ever. It's yellow with blue and red flowers all over the bottom and a white sash across the waist. It's absolutely adorable!"

"That's sounds so cute! I found this pink dress that's to die for! My aunts fought over whether I should get the blue or the pink one but I decided the pink one. Blue just isn't my color."

"Your aunts fight all the time. It's kind of funny."

"Not when the fighting is over you. They are so over protective. Remember when they almost didn't let me join cheerleading! They were afraid I'd get a concussion."

"Yeah, I thought your head was going to explode that day at your house when you finally told them that no matter what they said you'd be a cheerleader."

"You know, you could still try out. We have some open spots for flyers and you're the perfect size!"

"No, I'm good. I don't like to fly."

We were still laughing when Phillip arrived with our coffees. Every time we tried to explain to him why we were laughing we just busted up even harder. Phillip just stared at us confused. That made me laugh even harder.

Man I loved my friends.


End file.
